


Please don't make any sudden moves

by Merekyg



Series: I care what you think [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Bisexual Josh Dun, Blow Jobs, Daddy Blurryface, Daddy Josh, Daddy Kink, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addiction, Demons, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Hearing Voices, Josh Dun POV, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Meet-Cute, Multiple Voices, Secret Crush, Shy Tyler, Stalking, Two Voices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 16,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Whatever you do don't go into cell 7.They said.But i did it anyways.And I what I got I definitely wasn't expecting.....





	1. You have a lot to learn

**Author's Note:**

> New fanfiction yay. This will be good. TRUST ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think that I would get the job...but i did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fanfiction yaysies

_am I gonna get the job? I got it! Did I? Will I? Should I really be doi thi-_

"Congratulations Josh, you got the job."

I snapped my eyes open looking at Mark.

"Thank you Mr.Eshleman."

"You're welcome Joshua. You earned this job Mr.Dun."

I smiled. I honestly didn't think that being a correction officer was the job for me but for some reasons I do well in places like this.

"You'll be here with Brendon Urie."

"Hey there." He winks at me giving me the  _feels._

"He's has been here for a year and a half and December will make it two years." Mark smiled at Brendon.

"Hmm impressive." I nod.

"That it is Josh. He is one of our highest ranking CO offers here."

"Well I'm glad I got put with you-of all people." I smiled looking at Brendon.

"Damn right. Now come on you have a lot to learn pink hair."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok kinda short but it'll get good


	2. Welcome to the room of people who have rooms of people that they loved one day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T GO INTO CELL 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter got deleted some fucking how....

"So you go by Josh?"

"Yes-sir. My full name is Joshuah Dun I go by Josh."

"Mmm ok then. Josh that's easy." Brendon smiled.

"Yes sir."

"Dude you don't have to address me by sir-just call me Brendon."

"Oh.. ok." I smiled. That was a relief.

"We have 6 jail pods here that hold's inmates.

A pod 

B pod 

C pod 

D pod 

E pod 

F pod 

"A,C and E hold guy inmates and B, D and F hold girls."

Hmm ok then that's easy enough.

"Ok easy."

"We also have 12 solitary confinement room but usually we don't have more than 5 people at a time."

Ok so five is the max here..ok. I looked around just to get to know the place then I saw a girl look at me. She winks then walks off near B pod.

"JOSH!"

"YES SIR!"

"Who you looking at?" He smiles.

"No one!..I was just looking around." I started blushing but tried not to let it get to me.

"Ok sure.  _what_ ever. You're going to be on SC duty. All you do is being food to them at. 8am 1pm and 6pm. Breakfast lunch and dinner"

"Well that's easy..." too easy. I really had wanted to be a CO going into the pods getting the first hands on with the inmates breaking up fights all that good stuff.

I nodded as Brendon looked at me.

"So right now we're have five rooms taken up. 3 guys and 2 girls not including.. " He pauses.

"Who?"

"No one."

 " _who._ "

"Josh I said no one. And it's not a who it's a  _what_."

A what? How in the hell is there a  _what_ here?

"And whatever you do don't go into cell 7. It's dark and creepy down there for a reason. Don't do it Josh."

"Ok..but why?"

"Because I said don't. That what down there...is not a what to be messed with."

"But don't they need food too?"

Brendon looks down.

"He's doesn't need food."

"Did you assume it's gender?"

"HE doesn't need food. Trust me Josh I've been working here longer than you have." Brendon turns around.

"Um...ok so don't go to cell 7? Got it."

"You start tomorrow Dun." He smiles then walks off.

Ok cool but  _who is the what in cell 7?????_


	3. I'm gonna do it anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said don't go into Cell 7...he never when you're not supposed to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh is badass I like that ;)

Coffee. I love it. I love it  _a lot._ It's so good and warm. People around here look at me like I'm crazy because I'm drinking coffee in the middle of June well guess what?

Starbucks is still open in the summer so I'm going!

I got my coffee and started over to the jail. Then my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello Joshua did you get the job?"

"Yes mom I did I'm actually on my way over there now." 

"OH JOSHUA I'M SO PROUD!!!"

I can feel her trying to hug me over the phone.

"Yeah I told you I would get it. They like me.'' I sipped my coffee.

_coffee is gooooood._

"Now do be careful. People in places like that can be a bit..."

"Wreckless?"

"Yeah if that's how you want to put it."

"Mom I'll be careful.."

There's a bit of silence over the phone. I look out at the road steadying the car before I get on the exit to the jail.

"I'm just happy you got the job. I'm sure it's the perfect birthday gift.

Oh yeah...that's today...I totally forgot.

My own birthday.

"Ya know 21 is a pretty significant age..you get a lot more freedom."

I smiled though I don't know exactly what I would do with the freedom. I don't drink so that's outta the question.

A tattoo maybe?

"I'm excited for this freedom."

"I know you are. Happy birthday Joshuah."

"Thank you mom. I love you." I smiled pulling into the parking lot of the jail.

"I love you too have a good first day. Stay safe kay?"

"Ok mom bye."

"Bye." 

I hung up then parked my car.

Finally I can enjoy this  _delicious_ coffee. *smacks lips*  _damn that is good._

I slowly finished my coffee then got out the car. First day here we go.

* * *

 "So you're new here?"

"Yes today is my first day."

"Mmm a newbie huh. That's cool."

I nodded I hadn't even made it to the door and this girl was already hitting on me. Normally I would kinda annoyed but she was rather good looking.

"My name is Debby..what's yours?"

"Joshua."

"Joshua..I like that." She runs her finger up my arm. Once again  _the feels._

"I got put on SC duty..so I guess I'll see you around Debby?"

"Yes you will. Lunchtime." She winks at me then walks away. She must like winking. She did it to me yesterday.

"Joshua Dun! You sly you!" Brendon comes up and punches me in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt..."

"I didn't even hit you that hard! But damn it's our first day and you're already getting girls."

"What?? No-she we were just talking." I blushed completely.

"Surrre."

"We were!!! And also it's only  _a girl_ not GIRLS." 

"I know butshe's one of the finest here..well here's and Jenna were..but Jenna quit.." Brendon looks down.

"Why?"

"The incident."

"What's that?"

"I'm not telling you."

I knew that he wasn't. Why'd I waste my time asking.

"Here's the food for the inmates in SC. Notice how's there's FIVE bags?"

I nod.

"One for each inmate. Just put it in the slot and leave. Don't talk to them don't converse don't get friendly or attached and whatever you do-"

"DON'T GO TO CELL 7. I KNOW." 

Brendon steps back and looks at me.

"You're lying."

"What no..! What makes you think  _that_?"

"Facial expression." 

"My face always looks like this."

"Dude I'm using Joshing."

 (no phun intended)

"Oh ok.." I smirked then took the five bags full of food.

"Don't go to cell 7 Josh..I mean it.

* * *

  _don't converse don't get friendly or attached..._

I walked into the hallway with the SC inmates. They all looked at me-more specifically my hair. 

"HEY PINK HAIR!!!"

"LOOK AT THIS DUDE WITH COTTON CANDY PINK HAIR!!"

"YOU LOOK LIKE MY LITTLE PONY AND YOUR DADDY FUCKED AND HAD YOU!"

They all laughed at me but honestly they didn't have any effect on me.

Besides actually hurting my feelings. On my birthday but  _whatever_ they don't know.

"Here's your food."

"Thanks pinky pie!" 

I tried not to make eye contact with them or converse (and by that I mean curse them out). I just have each one their food and went on.

"I don't want it."

"You have to take it."

"I don't want it." The inmate shoved the food out of the slot.

"You have to eat somthing." I looked at him.

"If you give this to me all I'm gonna do Is flush it down the toilet. I'm not eating."

"Is this suicide?" 

"What no!" He made a weird face at me. "I just don't wanna eat."

"Ok then..."

I stood there for a bit.

_don't go to cell 7 Josh_

"so you don't want this?"

"Nope I'll flush it down the toilet."

"Ok fine you don't have to eat it." I walked away from him he looked at me. I think he already knew what I was doing.

* * *

_Everyone has to eat! Brendon can't get mad at me for making sure someone has food! I'm sure that they are just misunderstood and alone._

I walked down the hallway past all of the SC holding cells.

_don't go to cell 7 you said. Well guess what I'm doing it anyways. It's my birthday! I'm 21 I can do whatever the fuck is want!_

I smiled proudly walking down the hallway. 

"Ummm...ok it's getting dark.."

_Its dark and creepy down there for a reason._

"ok I can't see.." I turned on my phone flashlight and continued walking. I saw signs that were kinda creepy..

**turn back now**

**Why are you still here?**

**I don't want any visitors**

**You're going to die**

**How are you still reading this it's super dark?!**

I had to laugh at that last one. It was funny.

**Josh you wouldn't want to die on your birthday would you?**

I froze in my tracks.

_WHAT THE HELL_

How does a sign know that it's my birthday?! And my name? Luck I guess...?

I continued walking but a little more scared this time due to that sign. I finally made it to the infamous 

'Cell 7'

It looked a lot older than the other cells. I single light hung from the ceiling flickering on and off.

"Hello?"

No comment

"Hello? I brought food in case you're hungry! This place looks like you haven't been fed in thirty years."

Still no comment.

"Is there even anyone here?" I walked up to the bars and shined my phone light in the cell.

"OH SHIT. THERE'S NO ONE IN THERE." 

I backed up starting to hypervent.

"Wait then is there someone in here???"

I backed up untill I hit a wall.

"Ummm hello? Hello?"

It was dead silent then the overhead light went out and so did my phone.

"What?! My phone was at 85%"

I looked around. Pitch black. Everywhere. I started to panic.

"HELLO ANYONE HELLO?!" 

I felt somthing breathing down my neck and somthing sticky on my wrists

"HELLO?!"

It was silent.

"HELLO??!?

**HELLO JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger I like it
> 
> I'm evil
> 
> MWAHAHAHA


	4. Docked away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY FULL NAME?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe the summary is funny.

I shrieked. I tried to get out of  _it's_ grip but I couldn't.

 **"shh shh Joshua."** Its brought up a sticky finger to my lips.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY FULL NAME?!"

**"Oh I know it's you're birthday too. Your 21st birthday."**

"GEE THAT HELPS MY ANXIETY!!!"

The thing came in front of me grinning. All I saw were a pair of blood red Eyes and razor sharp teeth in a smile.

**"you said you had food?"**

**"** Yes I did-I do." 

**"ahhh..."**

I felt the thing release its grip on me then the lights came back on.

"OH FUCK!" The thing stood in front of me. It had a black neck hands and arms. It's hands were dripping with sticky stuff which assumed it was blood.

**"Yeah it's blood. You assumed right."**

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT I WAS THINKING THAT?! I DIDN'T EVEN OPEN MY MOUTH!"

**"the same way I knew about your birthday."**

"yes I would love to know how you know that!"

**"The voices."**

"the voices..?" I looked at him.

**"Mmmhmmm."**

"Ok that's creepy as fuck. Don't tell me you know where I live." 

**"Ok I won't."**

"YOU KNOW WHERE I FUCKING LIVE?!"

**"Mmmhmmm."**

"Who are you?! And long have you Been stalking me?!"

**"Blurryface ever since you stepped foot in this building."**

"what?" I looked at him confused. 

**"you don't have to say that you're looking at me confused. I know that."**

"I know but the readers need to know that I am. NOW STOP MAKING ME BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" 

**"Ok ok chill Joshua I go by Josh."**

I shivered. That is creepy as FUCK.

**"I know."**

"STOPPP!! Ok so who exactly are you???"

**"Blurryface."**

" _Blurryface???_ "

**"Mmmhmmm."**

 "But your face isn't blurry. I can see it just fine."

**"and I know where you live. And I watch you while you sleep."**

"STOPPPPPPPP!!!!" I turned away from his shutting my eyes.

**"hehe this is kinda fun."**

"is not. It's creepy!!!! And weird."

 **"Whatever so you have food huh?"**  

 "Yes I do.. "

 **"Its been five years since I've has somthing to eat.."** He looked at me.  **"I'll take it."**

I looked behind me at the bag.

"Here you go-enjoy."

**"is this jail food?"**

"yes..sadly."

**"Ehh any food will do i guess."**

 I looked at Blurryface as he opened the bag and pulled out a yogurt cup.

"So....how is it?"

**"this tastes like shit."**

"Well I'm sorry it's JAIL FOO-"

**"Thank you Joshua."**

Wat?

**"thank you Josh...why don't you stay for a while."**

Blurryface ran his hand down my neck.

"I'm not sure...I should be going back-Brendon is probably-"

**"WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT _BRENDON?!_ "**

"Uhhhhhhhh bad day?"

**"please stay Joshuah. I care what you think. Plus that pink hair really suits you."**

"Hmmmm really?" I smiled rubbing my chin. Maybe I could stay for a while...he's probably lonely.

 **"yes I am lonely. VERY."** He gets up on me-blood dripping onto my shirt. 

"Umm hey this is a little to close for my comfort zone."

 **"I don't care. Joshua if I were you i would stay."** Blurryface grinned grabbing my waist.

 "STOP!!!!!!!" I screamed pushing him off of me. I picked up my phone and started to make a run for it.

**"oh no no no. STAY JOSHUA. _STAY._ "**

He grabbed me pulling me back into the cell.

"JOSH DUN!!!!!"

We both froze and looked at each other.

_Brendon_

**_Brendon_ **

Blurryface looked at me.

 **"FUCK YOU."** He disappeared from my sight then I heard Brendons voice getting louder.

_Well I'm screwed_

**_that you are._ **

 


	5. Please don't make any sudden moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "JOSH WHAT WAS THE ONE THING I SAID DON'T DO?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly lazy with the title lmao

"Josh stop!"

I looked back at Brendon who was coming up behind me.

"Please don't make any sudden moves."

I froze.

"He didn't hurt me!"

"Sure he didn't." Brendon pulled me back. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am I am." I stood up dusting myself off. I looked back into the empty cell.

"Let's get the fuck outta here.

* * *

"So he didn't hurt you you're ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Good." Brendon looks at me 

_smack_

"What the heck?! Ow!"

"JOSH WHAT WAS THE ONE THING I SAID DON'T DO?!"

"Umm I dunno. You told me not to do a lot of things."

"JOSH I SAID WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T GO IN CELL 7 AND YOU DID!

 Everyone froze and looked at me. 

By the way I hate attention. Like I really do. That's why in a band I would drum. Besides being pretty good at it (don't mean to brag) I would play to avoid having to speak publicly. I am shy. Very.  _Very_

"JOSH I told you not to go into that cell and you did ANYWAY-"

"What's going on here Brendon?" Mark walks in.

"Nothing sir! Just Uh some coming inmates are resisting..it's all fine." Brendon smiles.

"Oh I thought I heard you yelling at Josh." Mark looks at me.

"No no i wasn't. I was just  _showing_ Josh how to yell when people don't LISTEN TO RULES." Brendon looks directly at me then back at Mark.

"Oh..ok then." He looks at both of us then walks away.

"See that's our problem. Eshleman. If Mark finds out that you went down there on  _my_ watch I'm done for."

"Ok..I'm sorry Brendon it's just-"

"Brendon you gotta go easy on him." Debby walks up next to me. "He's only new. He's only a baby."

Hehehe...I started blushing but this time I really tried not to let it show.

"Ok ok..just..don't let me catch you down there again." Brendon glares at me but then smiled when Mark walked by. "DON'T."

* * *

Today has actually been acting hell of act birthday. I didn't do much to celebrate. I only watched sex in the city and drank red bull the whole time. And I don't even like that show to be honest.

"I don't know what's so bad about  _Blurryface_ to be honest. He seems pretty cool...besides him getting all clingy." I paused.

_I'm watching you while you sleep._

"UHGGGGG..." I shivered. That will be forever in the back of my mind. I thought I was  _alone_ when I was drumming at 3am in my underwear. Guess not. I thought about if Blurryface was actually there when I was drumming and what his response would be.

_**this isn't the type of banging most people do at 3am but ok then.** _

I smiled thinking about that. I like him. He's a character. Sure he's a little clingy but what do you expect when you've been locked up alone...

I sighed looking down. Blurryface need someone. Just as a person. Someone to talk to. He needs me. I'm gonna go be with Blurryface. No matter what Brendon says.

"Tomorrow he won't catch me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that Josh's birthday 2017 is on father's day?! 
> 
> Talk about taking the daddy kink seriously lmao!


	6. You're loving on the psychopath sitting next to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ummm here i brought this for you Blurryface."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw Jishwa is so kind. Helping out suicidal crazed people

"Uhmmmgmm." I woke up rubbing my eyes. I had the  _weirdest_ dream last night.  _Blurryface_ had gotten in my house and we-

_no he's an inmate you're a CO that's no right...._

"Second day of work let's go."

* * *

_WHY AM I STILL THINKING ABOUT HIM_

I found myself still thinking about Blurryface even after listening to some horrible 2015 pop music.

"Maybe he was mad cuz I brought him jail food."

_Yeah_

I turned into Starbucks and ordered my favorite coffee.

For Blurryface.

You see I would've got two but that coffee is like 6 dollars each. That is some  _good_ but expensive as fuck coffee.

* * *

_don't drink that coffee it's for Blurryface_

_Don't drink that coffee it's for Blurryface_

_Don't drink that coff it's for Blurryface_

I'm so stupid. I should've got two. Thank God for red bull.

I drank some on my red bull on my way to work. Red bull so so good. I like coffee but red bull is really good also not as expensive. I arrived there sooner than I had wanted to.

"Josh who are you talking to?"

I looked at Debby who was outside of my car.

"Hey Debs. Can I call you that?"

"AWW of course." She smiles.

I opened my car door and got out coffee in hand.

"Getting a morning cup of joe?"

I paused.

"Yeah this is mine." I sipped it to sell the idea.

_Sooo good_

"wanna walk on together?"

I looked at Debby. What was this middle school? Do you wanna walk in together? 

"Josh who are you talking to?"

"The readers."

"Who are they?"

"The people reading this fanfiction now come on let's go in." I put my arm around Debby and she blushed.

"Ok Josh." She smiled hanging onto my arm.

* * *

 "So it's official you and Debby are a couple?!" Brendon looked at us.

"Fuck off Brendon." She looked at me. "But actually I don't have a problem making it official."

We're supposed to be professionals here.

"Ok..Debby I'll see you at lunch." I smile and pull off of her.

"Ok."

"You gonna wink again?"

"Nope." She comes up to me and pecks me on the cheek.

_da feels_

"See ya."

I look at Brendon blushing Intensively.

"Surrre it's not official." He grins then gives me the food for the inmates.

* * *

"And you get food and you get food and you get food." I handed all of them their food as the continued to taunt me and curse at me.

"I want my food today."

"Ah you do?"

"Yes give it here." 

I pushed the bag through the slot the inmate looked at me.

"I know what you did yesterday. Be careful down there."

I nodded. I looked at me coffee. Hopefully this will make up for yesterday.

I started making my way down back to where Blurryface was. This time I didn't use my phone all morning so it was at 100%

"Blurryface I'm back! I'm not scared of you. I-I actually brought you somthing!" I walked into the room I was in yesterday. The over head light stayed on this time.

I looked down at my coffee. 

"Blurryface I'm sorry about yesterday! I brought you somthing." I walked around then I shine my light in the cell.

_there he is_

"Blurryface I'm sorry...I was just a little-"

"He's not here."

I froze. That voice. It was nothing likes Blurry's. I sounded soft almost scared.

"Um..I'm sorry who are you?"

He looked at me curled up in a ball.

"You can tell me." I walked up to the cell.

His (beautiful brown) eyes looked down at my keys. 

"Let me out."

"What?"

" **I SAID LET ME** -"

The boy coughed the buried his head in his hands. 

"I'm sorry."

"No no don't be. Come here."

The boy looked at me for a moment before getting up and crawling to the bars. We looked at each other through the bars.

"Don't be afraid. I'm nice. I'm chill."

"No offense but I'm not scared of you. I'm scared  **he's** gonna come back." 

This boy has the voice of an angel.

"Who?"

"Him.  _ **Blurryface**_."

"What's wrong with him? I mean I know he's a little clingy but-"

"You met him yesterday?!"

"Uh yes?" I looked at him a little alarmed.

 "Oh Jeez. Oh Jeez. I am so sorry!" He looks at me the looks down biting his lip.

"It's ok..he didn't really hurt me."

"Ok good good..I'm sorry. I can't remember things that Blurry does but he can remember things that I do."

"Well that's not fair."

"I know...it's not."

I looked at my coffee.

"Um here..you look tired."

"I am....blurryface was up with me all night..back and forth." He looked at the coffee then sipped it.

"Where is Blurryface by the way."

"He's not here only me."

"Here did he go?"

"Why do you want to know where he is?!"

I jumped back a little.

"I'm sorry..I just wanna know so he doesn't jump scare me again."

The boy looked down.

"Oh..I'm sorry. Trust me he's not here."

"Ok that's a relief." I smiled then the boy looked at me.

"This...this coffee is really good."

"I know. Starbucks is the best."

"Umm thank you." He stands up looking at me then I stand up.

"Who are you exactly?" I looked at the boy. He had scratches on his face but besides that he was beautiful. His eyes warm chocolate brown and his hair was fluffy.

"Who am i?"

"Yes."

The brunette looked at me.

"My name is Tyler."

"Tyler."

"Tyler."

 "Tyler I like that. So just Tyler." I smiled at him.

"I don't wanna tell you my last name."

"Ok that's cool. Tyler I like it."

"Thank you." The boy looked at me blushing.

 "No really it like it.''

"I like your hair." He reached out and ran a finger through it.

"Soft isn't it?" I blushed.

"Yes. It is. I like the pink." Tyler pauses. "What's your name?"

"Oh my name is Joshuah Dun."

"Joshuah Dun. Josh-u-ah Dun. I love your name." Tyler smiles at me looking down.

_his smile is everything_

_"_ That's my name. Though I do prefer Josh."

"Ok JOSH." 

I smiled at him. I like Tyler...maybe even more than Blurryface. I looked at my watch.

"Tyler I really wish I could stay."

"What do you mean Josh?"

"I gotta go. I can't stay."

Tyler pouted.

"No please stay. I'm so alone down here and  **he** might come back!" Tyler started shaking and his voice went back to being frightened. 

"Tyler Ty!"

He looks at me.

"I'll be back. I promise." I smiled at him.

"Promise?"

I wrapped my pinky finger around his.

"I promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww they finally met ^-^ cute


	7. You're loving on the murderer sitting next to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I told him I would be back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *terminatior voice*
> 
> I'm back 
> 
> Have Yall seen that move? The first and second one are pretty good. The third one not so much.

I sighed walking out of the room that  _Tyler_ was in.

I already missed him. But at least Brendon didn't catch me. I  _told_ Yall he would catch me. I told you. I told y-

"Josh!"

"Ack yes!!" 

"Where were you??"

"Umm still feeding the inmates." I looked up.

"Ok I don't know  _how_ it took you that long but come on we're ned some help in A pod." Brendon shows me to the pod.

"What's going on in here?"

"They smoking shit and they know that they're not supposed to be." 

I look at him then open the door the the pod.

"WHO'S SMOKING?!" 

Brendon shouts then all the guys get quiet.

"We ain't smoking in here."

"Guys come in I can smell it from here what is it?"

"We ain't smoking shit!!" 

I looked up at the upper cells in the pod and saw smoke coming from there.

"They got smokes it's coming from the upper level." 

Brendon looks at the cell. 

"I figured as much." He looks balcony at the inmates. "YALL NEED TO STOP SMOKING IN HERE!" Brendon closes the door.

"Fuck off with your gay ass pink haired boyfriend!" All of the other inmate laughed.

"Don't take it personally." Brendon looks at me.

"I'm not I'm not..." I look forward. I should really change my hair color. 

Blue maybe?

"Come on. We're gonna get a swat team and they're gonna have a raid. They're smoking in there.

* * *

"The raid will take place after chow which is our lunch."

Me, Brendon and Debby all stand in a room with the swat team and Mark.

"They're definitely not gonna be expecting a raid after chow." Debby nods looking at me.

"They'll be smoking the new drugs that they snuck in through lunch." I looked at Mark.

 "True that Josh. Ok you guys go on lunch break. Come back in 30 before we do the raid on pod A." Mark sends us off.

"You ready for out lunchtime date Joshuah?"

I never said it was a date.

"Sure.."

Debby takes my hand and we walked to the lunch court.

"Uhh Debs..I know somwhere we can go that's less crowded." I looked at her.

"Oh you wanna be  _alone._ I get it. You trying to new sexy." She licks her lips and smiles at me.

"I'm not sure if sexy is the place you would call it but we'll be alone."

* * *

"NO."

"Come on Debby! I went here this morning and I didn't get caught."

"I should report your ass."

"No please don't! I trusted you enough to even tell you about it." Me and Debby stood at the start of the hallway that lead to cell 7. 

"Im..not going down there!"

"Tyler is really nice. He was nice to me and even Blurryface is cool."

"NO! DON'T SAY HIS NAME. HE IS NOT A GOOD....PERSON." Debby looked at me frowing.

"What? Did he do something to you?"

"Its just...no. I'm not going down there Joshuah." Debby turned away from me and walked away.

_Blurryface what did you do?_

* * *

I started down the hall on my way back to Tyler's cell. Thinking about Debby. What did Tyler do? Him and Blurryface seemed fine to me.

"Tyler..!" I walked in front of his cell.

**"Tyler?"**

I froze standing in place. That voice.

**"Tyler isn't here right now. Just me your best friend Blurryface."**

the light flickered and I saw him in front of me.

"Fuck!! You have got to stop getting near me like that-it scares me." I bit my lip.

 **"AWW I'm SORRY Jishwa."** He laughed grinning at me.

"Where's Tyler?"

**"He's not here."**

"oh..ok." I looked down. I was hoping to chat with him more.

**"Why don't you stay. I've been lonely."**

"um..I think I should be going." I back away from him.

 **"no no stay. You've been thinking NON STOP about me."** Blurry wrapped his arms around my waist.

I froze.

**"Yeah you have. You even had a dream that you and me-"**

 "STOP I'M LEAVING!"

 **"Why Joshua? Why don't you stay???"** He pulled on me tighter.

"No! I'm sorry but I'm leaving." I pulled off of him then ran out of the cell not knowing if Blurryface was following me.

**"I'm not Joshua."**

"Josh?!" Debby stood at the end of the hallway.

"Debby..Um let's of back to the lunch room and eat." I take her hand mindless and we run to the room.

"Josh what happened?"

"Nothing nothing...let's at lunch before they do this raid thing.." I looked down.

**"why didn't you stay Joshua?"**

 


	8. You are out of my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop thinking about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jk Blurryface is totally in Josh's mind all day every day

"Josh are you are you're ok?"

I looked at Debby. Blurryface had just tried to....for the second time.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Did he try to?"

"No he didn't. Blurryface-" I looked at Debbys facial expression.

"Don't say his name Joshuah. Sont fucking say it." She glares at me.

"Debs what's wrong with him? What did he do to you why don't you like him??" I let go of her hand and she looks down.

"Just..don't talk to keep for now. I don't wanna talk Josh."

"Oh..." I looked away.

"I still love you though." Debby smiled a little but then it faded when she walked away into the bathroom.

* * *

"Ok I hope you all had a good lunch but we need to do this raid-now."

 Once again it was me, Debby Brendon and Mark along with the swat team.

"Let's do this." Brendon nods.

"Brendon me and you will be searching for the drugs then Josh and Debby you guys do the pat downs.

"Uhg really Mark again?" 

I just nodded. I'm not  _gay_ or anything but...well. I just didn't complain about my job. I'll pat em down.

Debby looked at me blushing then at Mark.

"Do i have to do pat downs? Especially on the guys?" 

"Yes you do. You signed up for this."

"Yeah Debby." Brendon looked at her.

"Shut up! You don't have to pay anyone down." She glared at him. I just leaned against a wall looking at me slightly chewed fingers.

"Why can't you like like Josh here and not complain?"

"Huh??"

Mark smiles.

"Let's go guys."

* * *

"GET ON THE FLOOR THIS IS A RAID!!!" 

The swat team busts in while me, Debby Brendon and Mark follow along behind.

"You already know. Let's go." 

We walked in hen Mark started lining the inmates up as me and Debby start patting them down.

"Come on Josh you gotta do it like this." I looked at Debby as she pat down people. 

I just copied her and some people decided to mutter crap.

"Dude this is bs."

"I don't wanna get pat down by someone who has pink hair."

_TF is that supposed to mean?!_

I just rolled my eyes and continued to search these meth heads.

"Hey who's in cell 4?''

Me and Debby looked over at Brendon as inmates chatted.

"I SAID WHO IS IN CELL 4?!" 

"Antonio, Douglas and James." Are couple of inmates spoke up.

"Get your asses over here."

Three guys walked over and one of them were the ones talking about my hair.

Three was talking in between Mark Brendon and then three then I head cursing and groans before they walked back over here.

"Debby Josh lock them up they're going to SC." 

We both nod then get out our hand cuffs.

"Turn around." 

"You sure are pretty." 

"I swear I will kick your ass right now." Debby growls then kicks him over handcuffed.

I locked up my two then out them next to the one.

"Ok we're found our people. Did you find anything?"

"Nope nothing. We shook em all down." I looked at Brendon and Tyler as they came out of the cell.

"Ok. YOU GUYS I DON'T WANNA FIND ANYMORE SHIT IN HERE!" 

We all exit then the door slams shut behind us.

"Good job Josh." Mark smiles and gives me a thumbs up.

"Yeah you did pretty good Dun." Brendon smiles at me then take away the three inmates.

"Josh...I'm sorry about earlier. We cool now?"

"Yeah we cool." I smiled at Debby.

"After that raid I all of a suddenly realized how  _sexy_ you are." She ran a finger through my hair then walked away.

* * *

"Today was a  _day!!_ " I collapsed on my bed once I was back home.

At 10pm that night.

"I'm tired like I am fucking tired." 

I took a quick shower then threw on a shirt on still slightly wet. I'm sure it's already know what Blurryface would say.

_**"you didn't even dry off all the way? Aren't you still wet???"** _

_Yeah because of you.You're making me wet baby._

I smiled thinking about Blurryface. 

Fuck.

I realized what I had just  _said_ to myself.

_ok let's just go to sleep and get Blurryface out of our mind._

I closed my eyes agreeing with myself and tried to go to sleep. 

_Blurryface?!_

I snapped them back open. Nothing there just my lights. I have to sleep with the lights on. I'm sure Blurry would be pissed at me for that.

_**"get out of my face with that  light on crap!"** _

_No get in my face with the lights off_

Fuck. I would like that. That-that would feel nice. Yeah that would be so good. I would love Blurryface to just suck my-

I started to fall asleep fantasizing about  ** _sex_** with him. Fuck and I told myself I wasn't going to do this...I already did last night. Now I'm gonna have a wet dream. Yup I'm gonna have a wet dream about Blurryface.

I woke back up and with a hard on.

_did I really just arouse myself but thinking about fucking an inmate with red eyes?!_

He does have very good looking eyes though. Red is unnatural. It's interesting. I would love for those eyes to be looking into mine as he jacked me off.

FUCK I WANT BLURRYFACE TO JACK ME OFF!

_ok Joshuah chill. Chill dude. You'll see him tomorrow. Just get through tonight get him off of your mind._

I laid back down a little more calmed down. 

_*falls asleep*_

_AND FUCK I HAD A WET DREAM!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joshuah is a dirty slut that just wants it. He wants it bad AS FUCK.
> 
> Don't worry he's gonna get it.


	9. You'll think how'd it get here sitting next to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah how did I get here sitting next to you???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some smut for you alllllllll ^-^

_fuck!_

I snapped my eyes open sitting in a fimillar place.

"What....why am I back on Blurry's cell?!" I stood up bit then I fell over.

 **"Joshua you've gotta be careful. I don't want you marked up."** Blurryface took my hand and helped me up.

"Um thank you." I blushed and looked down.

**"you're welcome."**

"Umm where am I? Well no not that how did I get here.."

**"sadly you're dreaming Joshua. But you're in my cell. With me."**

My jaw dropped a little but then I smiled.

"Well it's sucks that I'm dreaming."

 **"Ya it does."** Blurryface shurgs leaning against a wall.

"But you seem so real." I take my hand and placed it light on his face.

**"so do you Joshua. Everything seems...real..but at the same time like a dream."**

Blurry took his arms and put them around my waist. This time a lot softer.

"Why can't you be that soft in real life?" I smiled looking into his red eyes.

 **"There's no one here."** He got a evil (but rather sexy) look in his face.

"Mmm no one else huh?"

**"That's right.  That means I can fuck you. And Jack you off and you can scream as loud as you fucking want."**

_Fuck!_

**"Mmmhmmm."**

"and I can give you the best blowjobs you've ever had." I smirked raising and eyebrow.

**"fuck Joshua. You're making me hard."**

"I would hope that I am."

**"No serious. I'm am hard as fuck."**

I smirked slipping my hand down his pants.

**"Oh you wanna do this _now_?"**

"like you said, there's on one else here." I smiled then pulled Blurryface into a kiss.

**"Mmmmm Mmm."**

it was a passionate kiss. A long hard kiss. A kiss like Blurry's cock

_ok that was bad_

**"Mmmm fuck yeah. Joshua let's do this."** Blurry ran his hand down my pants giving me chills.

"Fuccckkkkkkkkk yeah....Ohhhhhhh.."I closed my eyes drilling then I snapped then back open.

_WHAT?!?!_

I woke up back in my apartment in my bed and cum all over my  _well..._

"fuck..no no!! Blurryface! No! It was just getting good!" I buried my hands in my face.

_no..._

I felt a tear running down my face.

_Blurryface I love you. I fucking wanted that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Yall are pissed that it was a dream aren't you? Yup you're pissed.But it was pretty good you gotta admit.
> 
> And don't worry like I said.
> 
> He gets it.


	10. I got a really crazy mind to clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well more like a really horny mind....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy almost new year Yall
> 
> *top debat*
> 
> Josh* i promise that by the end of 2016 every school in America will have red bull in their vending machines.
> 
> Joshuah you've got about 15 hours to defend that statement. Don't lie to your children.

I sat awake in my panting. 

_that was probably by far the best dream I've ever had._

I looked around and yup I was in my apartment alone in my bed as usual. It's big enough for two people and honestly don't have a problem sharing with Blurryface.

"Last night was..." I sat up looking out the as the sun shone through my window. "Wait should I bring to him today?"

* * *

 

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

_what to bring you Blurryface.._

I paused for a bit.

_that's a good idea Joshuah you're so smart ._

I knowwww

* * *

 **"a _condom?"_** Blurry looked at me making a weird face

"Uh yeah I figured it would be funny after what happened yesterday." I blushed completely and smiled. 

**"what happened yesterday...that would involve this??"**

"Ya know....my dream that I had."

**"I don't know."**

"Come on don't play dumb."

**"I'm not I'm have no idea what you're talking about."**

I gave him a  _matter of fact_ look.

" _really?_ "

**"yes!"**

I looked at him and he looked at me 

 **"ok I'm just kidding I know _exactly_ what you were dreaming about." **He smiles at me then laughed.

"See told ya." I started smile but then I realized. He knows what I was drawing about  _last night._ Just between you and me that was a bit personal....

  **"so whatever am I to do with this...?"**

I looked at Blurry as he grinned holding the... _item._

"I dunno...I'm actually surprised you didn't ask why I even  _have_ those."

**"I was getting to that actually."**

"oh." Let's blushed completely.

**"so why do you have these. We all know that you haven't been laid. EVER."**

"Ok ok. That's cold Blurryface. That's cold." I look down but I see him smiling.

**"that can change tonight."**

"WAT."

Blurry walks up to me and wraps his arm around me.

**"that can change tonight Joshuah."**

"Fuck I would like that."

 **"Mmm kay. Take the late shift tonight and I'll be waiting for you."** Blurry ran his finger on my lips slowly.

"I'd like that. I'll be here."

**"and I'll be waiting...with this."**

I nodded blushing as Blurry held the condom in front of me.

**"see ya."**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 reasons why 2017 will be better
> 
> 1 no more 2016  
> 2 new TØP album!  
> 3 Josh's birthday is on father's day  
> 4 panic! At the Disco is playing at new years rocking eve tonight!  
> 5 I know all of you are gonna he there in 2017 ^-^
> 
> Is it bad that I'm already kinda over 2017 and it hasn't even started yet lmao


	11. Blurry and Josh sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess Disney was right. Dreams do come true. As long as the one where a guy is chasing me with a staple gun doesn't happen in won't sue you Disney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE ALL TOO WONDERFUL DEESHOW_2020!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR THIS IDEA! NO LIKE REALLY THIS IS LOW KEY AWESOME THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO FUCKING MUCH!!!!

"Josh it's only your third day here are you  _sure_ want to take the late shift?"

"Yesssssssss I'm sure. Please just let me. You don't have to give me extra pay for it or anything."

_Blurry's dick up my ass is all the payment is need._

"ok Josh. I'll let you." Mark smiled.

"YES!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" I hugged Mark smiling.

"Ummm ok. Dun you'll be alone all night long. Only you..no one else you know that right?"

_Heheheheheh *giggles uncontrollable*_

"yes sir! I'll be alone only me." I smiled.

"Josh are you high?"

My face went flat. TF kind of question is that?!

"No Mark I'm not...I'm just happy. I really want to help by doing this."

_No I'm just gonna get laid tonight that's all._

"You know Josh I really appreciate your help with this...maybe I'll give you a raise anyways." Mark smiles at me

"Thank you but you really  _don't_ have to."

"No no. I'm happy doing it." 

"Oh ok." I smiled sweeping my hair to the side. 

_Nighttime can't get here fast enough!!!_

* * *

"Joshuah why are you so jumpy today?" 

"Because."

"Because why?" Debby smiles at me.

_because I'm gonna get it on with a super hot guy!_

"Mark let me do the late shift."

"Really? Most people wouldn't be happy about that. They hate the late shift."

"Yeah..but i really want to help the system by staying late." I smiled looking at her.

"AWW Josh. That's really good of you. I would stay..but i have plans tonight."

"Debs you go do your stuff tonight. I'll stay here."

She looks at me.

"You'll enjoy the only one here though."

_I know_

"yeah I will."

"Won't you get lonely?"

"Well no I live alone. So I'm pretty used to being lonely." I looked down.

"Oh...you're he only one in your bed at night?"

"Yeah."

"Well....that could change some day if you wanted it to..." Debby raises her eyebrows smiling.

"Ok let's not get ahead of ourselves." I playfully pushed her.

"Ok. But whenever you need me." Debby took my hand and wrote a number on it.

"What's this?"

"Text me." She winked seductively.

_ok sure but not tonight._

* * *

831pm 

"Ok Josh you're one of the last ones here. Actually you are the last one here so..just watch the security cameras." 

"Ok."

"Oh and here's my number in case you need me." Mark gives me a slip of paper.

"Thanks."

_leave leave leave leave leave go!_

"Well have fun and Josh really thanks for doing this." Mark smiles then leaves.

_five seconds alone_

_Ten seconds alone_

_Thirty seconds alone_

_One minute alone._

_I can't wait cant wait can't wait._

**_I know you want me Joshuah._ **

"ok I can no longer wait." I went down to the hallway where the cell was. Horny as I don't know what. 

I started down the hallway. I wanted to run but I didn't want to seem desperate when I really  _really_ was.

_calm down Joshuah. If you show up with a hard on that will make you look REALLY desperate. Now calm down and at least try to hide your boner._

I took a deep breath of air then proceeded to  _walk_ into Blurry's cell.

"Hey Blurryface. I'm back like I said." I saw him leaning against the wall like earlier. 

**"I'm glad your back Joshuah. I can tell that you're excited to see me."**

"What??" I blushed looking at my pants. I had calmed down!

 **"trust me Joshuah I know."** Blurry grinned then spun me around for a kiss.

"Mmmm fuck. Blurry I've been excited all fucking day."

He pulled off of me.

**"then let's not wait any longer."**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know I kinda like this Blurryface and Josh thing. Thanks for the idea Deeshow_2020 ^-^
> 
> If this story gets 1k hits maybe I'll do a separate story and all it is is Blurryface and Josh fucking LMAO XD
> 
> Also I'm breaking this into two parts so the next chapter is ALL SMUT and demon sex and Blurryface and Josh fucking.


	12. Blurry and Josh sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G(pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK
> 
> THERE IS NO SUMMARY JUST FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two ALL SMUT YOU GUYS
> 
> I just saw Brendon perform on live TV! *amazing* just amazing! I had to wait three hours for him but it was sooooooooo fucking worth it.
> 
> Bored waiting for new years? Read some smut! Happy 2017

"Fuck let's go." I started to pull my pants down then Blurry stops me 

 **"no..let me."** He crouched down and pulled then down  _slowly._

"Come on faster..!"

**"desperate are we?"**

I bit my lip and looked down.

 **"Josh I'm just kidding."** Blurry ripped my pants (along with my underwear) down then wrapped his lips around my cock.

_this is awkward to tell to you guys_

**"Mmm Joshua you are good. So fucking good!"**

"Fuccckkkkkkkkk..." I moaned as Blurry gave me a blowjob..and a really good one too...

**"Mmmm Joshua you got all big for daddy."**

I paused.

"I'm the daddy."

Blurry looked at me with his red eyes.

 **"ok. I'm sure you're a much better daddy than me anyways."** He smiles getting back to the bj.

"Not to brag but I am. Daddy's gonna fuck you till you lose your voice screaming." I grinned at him.

**"Mmm fuck I'd love that."**

"But then I wouldn't be able to hear your wonderful  _sexy_ voice."

Blurry just looked at me then smiled.

"Fuck...Blurryface you are  _amazing_ at blowjobs."

**"I've had practice."**

I froze.

TF?

**"you don't cum easily do you?"**

"no I do-Ive just been holding it in the whole time."

_more like whole day._

**"well don't hold it in. I wanna see how you taste daddy."**

"Fuck. Let's go."

Blurry licked me a couple more times then I found myself cumming all over his mouth.

"Fuck fuck fuck. Fuccckkkkkkkkk."

**"Mmm Joshua you are good. SO FUCKING GOOD."**

"Thank you Blurry." He pulls off of me all then I instructed him to stand up.

**"what's in your mind Joshua?"**

"can't you read my mind?" I smile looking at his ass.

 **"yes I can but I love hearing your voice daddy..."** Blurry tugged on me a little looking into my eyes.

"I...want that ass."

**"This ass?"**

"Mmmhmmm come here." I pulled Blurryface into me. I ran my hands down his pants and he shivered.

**"fuck...Joshua you have somthing."**

"I'm not the only hard one." I grinned at him.

Blurryface blushed completely and he moved closer.

**"can you feel me now? Ya like what you feel??"**

 "Fuck Blurry you're pressing up against me." I swung him around to his backside.

**"I know what you're thinking now Josh."**

"Oh fuck yeah..."

Blurry pulled his pants down revealing that _tight ass I just wanna fuck._

 **"well then come on and stop talking to the readers Joshua!"** Blurry smiled at me.

"Ok breaking the fourth wall but ok." 

I positioned myself behind Blurryface.

**"joshhhhhh I'm sick of foreplay. FUCK ME DADDY NOW."**

_So demanding jeez._

I thrust into him earing a moan.

**"Ow Fuck...daddy not so hard."**

"I'm sorry Blurryface but you said fuck me now.."

**"Its quite ok Josh..."**

I thrust into him again earning another moan as his eyes directed towards the ceiling.

_"fuck Blurry you feel so good."_

**"Your dick feels good inside of me."**

"mmmm...." I closed my eyes as they started to water from pure ecstacy. 

**"Josh this feels so good. But you know that you're not wearing a condom."**

I snapped my eyes open.

"Well fuck." I pulled out of him.

**"i-I-still have mine."**

I smiled at Blurry as his red eyes interlocked with mine.

"I fucking love you."

* * *

 

**"FUCK FUCK FUCK!"**

"Blurry you feel  _so good_ inside of me."

**"Thank you..you felt good in me."**

"Yeah...but you feel better." I closed my eyes as he thrust into me.

**"I know you want to."**

"want to what?"

Blurry smiled then tugged on my pink hair.

**"I know you want to. You want to."**

" _fuck._ "

 **"Fuccckkkkkkkkk yeah."** Blurry thrust into me then I couldn't hold it.

"I'm doing it. I'm doing it." I looked at Blurryface.

**"do it Joshua. Please daddy.  I like to see you cum."**

"Blurryface!"

**"what?"**

"Nothing. I'm cummimg." I smile looking at his beautiful red eyes then I feel myself...

 **"Yeah that's right I see you."** Blurry thrust into me.

"fuckkk." I feel my hands get wet as I cum on them. While streamers came from my cock and soon my hands and the floor were soaked.

Blurryface spun me around.

**"Mmm fuck Joshua you are dirty."**

"I know I am. Daddy's gets dirty every now and then." I smile leaning into him.

 **"I love you daddy."** Blurry smiled at me.

"I love you too Blurryface." I kissed him sticking my tounge into his mouth.

 **"Oh fuck you wanna do that too."** He smiled sticking hie tounge in my mouth.

We kissed our tounges interlocking with each other's. 

"Blurryface I love you. I love you so fucking much." I hugged him tightly.

**"me too Joshua. Me too."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEESHOW_2020 YOU ARE THE BEST. THANK YOUFOR FOR THIS IDEA FREND AND THIS!!!!
> 
> I would've never thought Blurry and Josh would make a good couple!! lmao thank you ^-^ I may write some more just because it's fun ya know


	13. A little more please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fucking new year
> 
> Its 1am and I'm watching trolls. Ya know the one with Justin Timberlake
> 
> TF am doing with my life :'/

I sat down next to Blurryface cuddling him.

"That was fun."

 **"Yes it was daddy..."** Blurry smiled at me.

I looked at my watch 

10pm

"Well I've got all night here."

**"can you stay here with me?"**

"Blurry...I would love to but I've gotta go get to watching the inmates."

Blurryface frowned

**"but...can't you stay?"**

**"** no...I have.to go."

 **"a lttile more please?"** Blurry wraps his arms around my waist tightening his grip.

"Blurryface no..! I really wanna stay but I need to go." I looked down.

 **"no Joshua please don't leave. Tonight I need you to stay."** Blurryface looked at me with those red eyes getting tears in them.

"Blurry I don't want to leave you here."

**"then don't leave."**

I looked down. I have to leave..I want to stay with Blurryface but I can't.

**"unless...."**

Blurry grinned at me and I already knew what he was thinking.

"No.."

**"yes."**

"Blurry...I don't know if I can do that."

**"Come on Jishwa. Please?"**

I sighed looking down.

"Blurryface if you weren't so damn sexy I wouldn't be doing this." 

**"yay! Thank you Jishwa! Ok so I need you to hack the system."**

"Wait what?! Hold up we have the same idea right?"

 **"Well yeah. You're gonna break me outta here so I can hang out with you all night."** Blurryface smiled.

"Well..Yeah that's the plan so why do I need to hack the system? Plus you're already out. All you have to do is walk up the hallway."

Blurryface got a little silent. He looked down before standing up.

**"come here."**

I stood up next to him.

**"you probably can't see it...because of the dirt..but there's a cut on my neck."**

I looked at Blurry's neck. I ran my finger lightly over the scar.

"Yeah....I see it." I looked into his eyes.

**"most people think that _I_ did that...but i didn't slit my neck."**

_**not this time.** _

"Wait then what happened?"

 **"when they first brought me here they put a tracking device in my fucking neck."** Blurryface glared down. 

"Blurryface...that's messed up. So you can't leave ever?"

**"Nope I can't...there an invisible barrier around this room and if I leave it I'll get tazed."**

"Ok that's really not right. I'm sorry Blurry." I looked at him.

**"don't be sorry just hack the system so I can leave."**

_Mmm should i? I might get fired or someone may find out. It may go wrong. Can I even hack into a security system?!_

**"come on Josh. I believe in you. Just hack it and let me free."**

"but..."

**"But what? Don't you care about me? I care about you."**

I bit my lip looking down.

"But nothing. I'll be back. Don't leave untill I say so. I'm gonna try to do this." I smiled.

 **"really?! Thank you Joshuah!!! Thank you so much!"** Blurry smiled at me then pulled me into a kiss.

"Mmm fuck. I love you so much. That's why I'm doing this." I pulled away from him. "Bye..but when I come back you'll be free."

* * *

  _Ok what's have I gotten myself into...I have no idea how to shut off the security._

"fuck." I slammed my head on the desk. I can't do this. I have no idea how to do this. 

_I don't think I can free you Blurry.._

_I_ paced around the room thinking about Blurryface and how to free him. There no control switches in the main room. 

_Wait maybe there's a control room..._

I ran around the jail looking for this room. 

_come on where it at...should I call Mark..?_

_No then he'll know what I'm trying to do._

"ow!" I looked up from my thoughts and saw a big metal door in front of me.

_control room A_

"huh..." I tried the door of course it was locked. 

_come on there has to be a key for this room._

I tried all of the keys but this looked like an older door. The only key is hadn't tried was my car keys.

_I seriously doubt that this will work I mean why would My-_

_Click!_

"WHAT THE???" The door unlocked and I pushed it open. "Woah..!"

There were wires everywhere and buttons all over the place. Kinda like somthing out of the 80s maybe?

"Umm what do i do..."

_Just out the red wire it's always the red wire._

_I thought it was the red wire to defuse a bomb._

_No that's the purple wire Joshuah._

_Ohhhhhhh_

I went to the red wire.

"I'm setting you free now!" I yanked the red wire out of it's socket. "HA YES! Oh...no!" 

I heard sparks the the lights flickered and then the went out.

"OHHHHHHH SHIT...I don't think that was supposed to happen." I turned around in the dark then I saw a pair of red eyes.

 **"thank you Joshua!!!"** I felt Blurryface hug me.

"You're welcome and damn your fast."

**"Well as soon as I saw the light go out in knew I was safe."**

"Yeah I freed you."

**"Yeah and shut off the power in the whole jail too."**

My face went flat.

"Wait i knocked out all of the power...?" I looked at Blurry.

 **"yes you did. You fucked up bad."** He smiled looking at me.

"BLURRYFACE THIS ISN'T GOOD!! ALL OF THE POWER IS OFF IN THE JAIL. All of the security cameras are off...."

**"True but the inmates are still the pods..."**

I froze.

"The locks on the cells and pods are electronic. But i knocked out the power meaning..

_all of the cells are unlocked!!!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where were from
> 
> there's no sun
> 
> Our hometowns in the dark 
> 
> I love that song
> 
> Good job Josh speaking of dark. You fucked up but I still love you.
> 
> Also if you good people wanna follow me on pintrist my username is 
> 
> DJ Spøøkier Jim 
> 
> It has a picture of a Josh Dun looking like he's about to drop a fire mixtape
> 
> Also 400 hits?! Yall are awesome!


	14. The bean is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "TYLER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another good idea from the awesome deeshow_2020 lmao

_"Josh you are stupid."_

I snapped back around. I turned my phone light on and shined it in Blurry's direction. Except it wasn't Blurryface.

"TYLER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Thank you for getting me out of there.."

I looked at the bean as he stood next to me shaking.

"You're welcome-well it was Blurryface that really wanted out."

"Oh.." Tyler looked at me a little shocked. "Thanks for letting him out."

"Wait  _what?_ "

"Thanks for getting Blurryface out of there...he's actually not as bad as you think.

_Oh trust me I know_

"he's not even supposed to be here..neither am I we really should be in rehab or somthing." Tyler looked down still shaking.

"Then how did you get here Tyler?" I took his hand to stop it from shaking.

"Well..Blurryface..he was jealous of my brother...because my family loved him. I honesty didn't have a problem with him. He's just a little....sometimes."

I heard somthing move but I looked back at Tyler.

"Keep talking."

"And well Blurryface..he killed my brother and attempted to kill my parents." Tyler pauses a tear falling down his face.

"Ty-I-I'm sorry."

"No don't be. Blurry isn't that bad. He-we just need help Josh. We shouldn't be here. Being locked up here in jail hasn't helped us at all."

"Well..then maybe I  _should_ bust you out of here. I should get you guys help."

"Blurry really likes you."

"What?" I started blushing.

Tyler smiled a little bit. 

"He really likes you..and he's actually mad at himself for this."

I looked at Tyler confused.

"Because Blurryface wanted to be free he's gonna cost you your job..'' Tyler looked down.

"No no....he's shouldn't be mad! It's not his fault." I bit my lip looking down. "I love Blurryface I would never get mad at him."

"I guess when he comes back...you could tell him that."

"Yeah..." I looked around the dark room. "I need to fix this now."

* * *

I went back to the same place i was at before i went to go see Blurry.

"Jeez I pulled that wire..shutting off all of the power so I should put it back in?"

"I don't know...Josh?" Tyler tapped on my shoulder I turned around.

"Hey there pinky pie."

"Good to see that your still here and you're still gay."

 "WHY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR CELLS?!"

"Dude it was unlocked so we just took the chance and went." 

I looked down at his hand and saw somthing...

"What is up with the power not being on hmmm? What's up?"

"Look I'm trying to fix it but you guys need to go back to your cells!" 

The inmates looked at Tyler who was hiding behind me.

"Oh he got you too? Come on over here we'll protect you dude."

Tyler shook his head shaking behind me.

"Oh Don't tell me you're on his side." The inmate moved closer to us.

"He is with me now  _fuck off._ "

" Woah pinkie pie is getting all defensive.

_I really hate that name._

"come on little dude." He Starts to grab Tyler.

"No!" I kicked him away. "He's not...with you guys

 Tyler looked down behind me.

"Woah..you can't hold this inmate hostage. You correction officers treat us like shit."

The inmate moved closer to me.

"You guys need back off!!" I swung at him.

"JOSH!" Tyler yelled coming from behind me.

"Whaa-OW!!!" 

"Josh..."

I looked down at my arm in pain. There was a huge gash there.

"Fuckkk..."

"Oh yeah you should've been watching. I had a dagger the whole time on me." The inmate sneered.

"He couldn't it's pitch BLACK in here!" Tyler growled then grabbed my arm. "That's bad Josh..."

"You know most murders happen at night in the dark."

We froze.

 "Umm you guys did reaction right? I can't see."

"Yeah we did." I nodded. "We're shocked and frozen."

" _Well why would you tell them that we shouldve ran!"_ Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Oh ok good to know." He laughed then came towards me. I felt something sharp on my neck.

_"you'd better run."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOSH RUN!!!! 
> 
> GIT IT? No? Ok then I'm dun


	15. Who would you die for who would you live for who would you ever kill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd die for you that's easy to say 
> 
> We have a list of people that we would take
> 
> A bullet for them 
> 
> A bullet for you
> 
> A bullet for everybody in this room
> 
> Don't see many bullets coming through 
> 
> See Many bullets coming through 
> 
> Metaphorically I'm the man
> 
> But I literally don't know what I'd do
> 
> I'd live for you
> 
> And that's hard to do
> 
> Even harder to say
> 
> When you know it's not true 
> 
> Even harder to write 
> 
> When you know that tonight 
> 
> There people back home which are still taking to you
> 
> But you ignore them still
> 
> All these questions they're forming like
> 
> Who would you live for?
> 
> Who would you die for?
> 
> Who would you ever kill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh is in HOT water with Brendon.

I rested my right hand over my eye even though there was no hiding it. My left arm was cut open and my face was all marked up. I sat in front of a red faced Mark Eshleman and a  ** _LIVID_** Brendon Urie.

"JOSH WHAT THE HELL?! WE LEFT YOU ALONE FOR ONE NIGHT AND YOU-UHG THERE ARE NO WORDS FOR THIS!!!" Brendon screamed at me.

"Josh what in the fuck did you do?"

"Its a long story." I looked down.

"I HAVE TIME." Brendon glares at me while Mark crossed him arms growling.

* * *

 

I took off running from the inmates almost cutting my neck on _said_ sharp thing.

"Why am I running it's you they want Josh!"

"Because you're scared of the dark that's why Tyler."

"I'm not scared _of_ the dark, I'm scared of what's _in_ it." Tyler pulled me around a corner. 

"What do we do?"

"We fight."

"Woah Woah hold up I dunno if I could fight them." I looked down.

"Yeah you could. Just think who would you die for who would you die for who would you ever kill?"

"Well you'll and...Blurryface of course but I can't." 

"Josh yes you can. You're the boss here. They need to listen to you."

I looked up at Tyler and even in the dark I could still see his chocolate eyes.

"Ok. Let's go they are supposed to listen to me."

* * *

"Hold up...who the fuck is Tyler?"

I froze.

"Don't tell me he's he inmate from cell seven." Mark looks at Brendon then back at me.

"What no!" I laughed nervously.

"I don't wanna hear anymore Joshuah! You should be getting actual criminal charges for what you did!" 

"Josh you  _ **killed**_ an inmate and we're gonna he held responsible for it! You're lucky no one knows about it!" Mark looks at me.

"Josh...I trusted you. I thought you were cool. I thought we could be friends." Brendon looks down.

"I'm sorry..." I bit my lip tears coming to my eyes.

"I hate you Josh."

"Josh you're fired. GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" 

I looked at both them and they glared at me burning holes in my eyes.

"Fine.."

I got up and ran out of the building before anyone saw that I was actually crying.  I went to my car.

**"josh..I heard. I'm sorry."**

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!"

**"what???"**

"IF you HADN'T BEEN SO FUCKING SELFISH THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE!!!!'

  **"what do you mean selfish??"**

I glared at Blurry.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY THAT TYLER'S BROTHER WAS BETTER THAN HIM?!"

Blurry froze looking at me.

**"there more to that story Joshua."**

"Really? CUZ Tyler told me everything I needed to know. You are just a selfish bitch! I'm sure that Zach was a good person!"

**"Josh you don't know the whole story!!!!"**

"I know enough! You just wanted to be the best!  Of course. You think you're better than everyone else but you're not! In fact I'm sure Zach was better than you!!"

Blurryface glared down.

"IN FACT I'M SURE YOUR PARENTS HATED YOU! YOU DESERVE TO BE HATED! IN FACT-"

**"YOU DON'T KNOW THE WHOLE STORY!!! THAT'S ONLY PART OF IT!"**

"I FUCKING HATE YOU BLURRY!!!!!"

Blurryface stood there frozen acting like a bitch.

_**"you didn't mean that."** _

"Yeah I did! I hate you! Fuck off! I don't even know why I'm protecting you! Why I'm hiding you! I should turn you in!"

**"You're doing this because you love me. You would die for me and live for me. Even though it's hard to do. You would even kill for me. You love me Josh."**

"Yeah because you're a selfish bitch you want to be loved. You  _thought_ you were loved. Well guess what I don't love you. I NEVER DID." I got in my car then drove away.

Blurryface had tears in his eyes but I don't fucking care.

"ALSO THANKS FOR GETTING ME FIRED!!!"

I never loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saaadddddd :"( 
> 
> All of the unexplained things will he explained in future chapters. Like who died, the Tyler brother situation, how they got caught.
> 
> Also ride anyone?


	16. Man I really want Taco bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drowned out my sadness with Taco bell. 
> 
> Nacho bell grande
> 
> Cheesy gordita 
> 
> I like your nachos like diarrhea 
> 
> Man I really like Taco bell
> 
> I know I can't watch you make my food
> 
> Drop it on the floor
> 
> I think it's rude
> 
> Man I really like Taco bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start school on wensday!!!! 
> 
> Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!! :'( 
> 
> Me and Josh can drown out sadness with Taco bell.
> 
> *Tb saga starts playing*
> 
> Honestly this is just me venting about how I have to go to school in tomorrow but also Josh binge eats in my fanfiction so....

I just wanted to get home as fast as I could. I was upset, pissed off and sad. My eyes were misty as I drove home so it's amazing I didn't crash.

"Fuck everything!" I ran into my apartment and fell on my bed sobbing.

Ok yes I'm a  _little_ dramatic but whatever!!!

_I know what you need. Taco bell!_

Yes! Taco fucking bell. 

Nacho bell grande 

Cheesy gordita 

I like your nachos like diarrhea 

Man I really like Taco bell 

I know I can't watch you make my food 

Drop it on the floor 

I think it's rude 

Man I really like Taco bell 

"Wait...I could've went on my way here." I frowned.

I groaned. It was a long day. It had been a long day. It was 4 am.

Did I mention that? No, well it is 4 am.

_once again I am lonely._

_You were lonely last night._

_Yeah but...Blurryface was there._

_Well the voices were._

_I know but...I miss him._

_Really?  You cursed him out now you miss him. Desperate._

_Not desperate!_

_DESPERATE._

_NO._

_YES!_

_YOU'RE TALKING TO YOURSELF._

_WELL! I-_

I paused. 

Well fuck. I just want Taco bell. I really wish that they delivered. It's 4am and I want Taco bell.

_just go to sleep you can get it when you wake up._

It is wake up. I wouldn't be surprised if Blurryface killed me in my sleep or tried to. Shouldn't I be terrified for my life?

Nope.

* * *

The morning time seemed to come all too fast. I found myself in bed as the sun blinded me.

"Uhg really..." I turned over to cover my face up then I fell back asleep..

  _didn't you want Taco bell?_

* * *

 "ummm...." I had no idea what to get. Honestly I wanted everything but I think I already have diabetes.

"Sir I'm gonna need you to hurry up and pick somthing."

"Ok ok. Am crunch wrap or whatever it is."

"Will that be all?"

"That's all the time you'll allow me."

I could hear the guy sigh over the intercom. 

"Ok your total is 5.50 second window."

"Thanks you." I drove up to the second window then got my money ready.

"Did you order the am crunch wrap?"

"Yes."

"Ok 5 50." 

I gave him my credit card then waited.

_buzz_

"Um sir...I you don't have any money on your credit card."

"WHAT????" 

"Are you sure? Lemme see?" I took took the card from him and looked at the name.

_Tyler Joseph_

My eyes grew wide.

"Ummm...ok..then I'll be on my way." I drove off. I wasn't gonna tell him that it wasn't mine because he would've assumed that I  _stole_ it.

Why do i even have Tyler's credit card?!  _How_ do I even????

Blurryface. 

Yup this is pay back isn't it. I glared down. 

"Fuck you Blurryface."

All I wanted was some Taco bell!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shit chapter I know. I'm sorry :'( but I have school tomorrow....so it'll give me enough time to get better ideas.
> 
> Plus also I really want Taco bell.


	17. I love a good revenge story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean who doesn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First day back...pretty good pretty good i guess.
> 
> Now I'm on my way back to the school....
> 
> Save my Heavydirtysoul

_Blurryface P.O.V._

**YES IT WAS ME.**

**I switched out his card. Honestly that was _brilliant_ of me. I'm gonna make baby boy pay. I can't use it because I  don't know how to use currency...**

**But Tyler does..**

**This will be fun. I'm gonna get Joshuah back for what he did. _I'm gonna make him beg for it._**

**I don't know what got into him _Josh. Honestly_. He  _did_ agree to do it. It's not my fault I'm so sexy. Plus Josh did it out of love...he loves me and I love him so I'm not mad at him...**

**Even though he did kinda hurt my feelings. _But he'll never find that out._**

**_I will admit_ **

**that maybe I was a little pushy...he didn't want to do it but I did want to be free. I didn't take into consideration that he couldn't _lose_ his job. But then again he did it out of love.**

**anyways he'll be begging for this ass back sooner or later. I know he will. Hes desperate even though he will never admit it. He'll be begging on his hands and knees for me and I'll let him have me...**

**But that doesn't mean im not gonna have some fun first!**

**I love a good revenge story.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a Good revenge story...>:)
> 
> I wrote this on the way to school in ma CAR. 
> 
> Are you back at school yet? I am and I'm already kinda of sick of it...


	18. Food makes me happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can put salt on oreos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FRIDAY YALLLLLLL
> 
> sorry I sound so country. I'm not i promise XD

_a week and a half later_

I sat on the couch staring at the TV but not really watching it. Honestly I don't believe what's on TV. Therefore I don't watch it much. Social media does it for me.

_snapchat more specifically. Let's get personal here._

I took a selfie of me sulking on the couch with the caption,

_BORED AS HECK HERE. WISH I WERE A CAT_

Honestly I wish I were a cat. They have it easy. They're loveable, cuddly, CUTE.

OH MY GOSH THEY ARE SOOOOOOOOO CUTE.

I wish I had a cat. I should've asked for one for my birthday.

_damn it! I could've!!!_

"Maybe Blurryface could steal one for me......" I paused.

_Oh wait_

I sighed getting up from the couch going into the kitchen to grab a red bull.

You see others  _drink_ their problems away. I  _fly_ mine away. 

Get it? Cuz red bull gives you wiiiiiiings

Ok I'm dun.

I got back on the couch with my red bull and oreos. Oreos are so good. 

  _you don't understand you will never understand._

Best...snack in the world. The best food is tacos.

_taco oreos!!!!! Yas_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the shit chapter :'( 
> 
> A-I'm hungry 
> 
> B-I'm trying to sell the idea that Josh eats when he's anxious or stressed or upset
> 
> In this case he's all three. His anxiety really fucks with him.
> 
> Also longer chapters coming up


	19. I've got a migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I-i-i I've got a migraine
> 
> And my pain will range from up, down
> 
> And sideways 
> 
> Thank God it's Friday cause Fridays will 
> 
> Always be better than Sundays
> 
> Cause Sundays are my sucide days 
> 
> I don't know why they always seem so Dismal 
> 
> Thunderstorms, clouds, snow and a slight drizzle 
> 
> Wether it's the weather or the ledges by my bed
> 
> Sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head 
> 
> Let it be said what the headache represents 
> 
> Its defending me in suspense Its me suspended in a defenseless test 
> 
> Being tested by a ruthless examiner That's represented best by my depressing thoughts
> 
> I do not have writer's block my writer just hates the clock
> 
> It will not let me sleep I guess I'llsleep when I'm dead 
> 
> And sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Migraine anyone? I love that song. It represents me well.

_I can't.._

_Why is this happening??_

_I'm not even worried about him._

I sat on the bathroom floor, the cold tile floor calming me. It felt good on my pale sweating skin.

Can't keep anything down I'm shaking, I have the sweats but it's 60 degrees in here. It's freezing! 

I can't sleep, I have a headache-no a migraine And my pain will range from up, down And sideways. That's not normal.

I stood up, shaking. 

"Come on...I can make it back to bed." I balanced myself on the counter and made it up. Everything started swaying and my stomach turned.

_nope can't do it!_

I turned back to the toilet and threw up-for the eleventh time. 

 "I'm dying...I'm actually dying." I paused throwing up some more. 

I feel back onto the tile floor, head spinning and everything disorganized and blurry.

Speaking of which-

I can hear him in my head, I can hear his voices in can actually hear him as clear as day.

"No...he's not here...he can't be." I stood up, weak then went to the mirror. I looked in it.

_BLURRYFACE!!!_

I spun behind me, nothing there then I looked into the mirror. Nothing there.

"Oh my God i cant." I walked around the bathroom getting sick again.

_fresh air I need fresh air._

I went outside to my balcony in my underwear. It was even colder out there, yet I was still sweating.

"Ok..ok I'll feel better maybe i just needed air." I looked down and I felt a warm tear roll down my face.

_fuck fuck fuck! I'm so sorry Blurryface. Please I can't do this alone. Fuck this anxiety. Fuck my life._

_I need help i need someone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You need iRenew 
> 
> IRenewed me
> 
> Did you renew you
> 
> You gotta do it with the side to side thing Tyjo did XD


	20. Do i look lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Debby....please help me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brendon: Do i look lonely?
> 
> Me: Since all of the other band members dropped out yes.
> 
> Yes the fuck you do look lonely Brendon. 
> 
> Jk I luv u Brendon I'll join P!@TD XD

My head started throbbing again. I felt like my head was going to explode.

From pain.

I collapsed onto the concrete scraping my hands. 

_I need help. I need someone._

I looked at my phone 

_1am_

"Holy cow..." I rubbed my eyes going to my contacts. I looked at Debbys number.

_Debby I need help. Please help_

My thumb hovered over the send button then I clicked the button sending that to Debby.

Debs from work.

I shivered a bit. I guess the cold was starting to catch up with me. I stood up looking at my scraped bleeding hands. 

"Please help me...." i walked back inside still a little nervous. I don't even know what about. Just..everything i guess.

I guess everything is black-Blue..

* * *

_buzz_

in picked my phone up which was right next to me.

_who is this?_

_Josh_ I typed and sent it to her.

_this is Josh Dun please help me i need help._

Send.

I grasped the blanket around me. It was freezing cold in here but I was scared that I might get sick if I turn the heat up. 

And I'm still sweating.

_man I hate anxiety._

_Buzz_

_Josh what's wrong? Are you ok??_

I am not as fine as I seem.

_no..! I just need someone to talk to please come over Debs. Please_

_Ok what's your address? I'm on my way Joshuah. I hope you're ok :(_

I flinched a little bit. Should I really give my address to this person is met one week ago? ..she could secretly be a serial killer.... She could stalk me, give my number to other people. 

I shouldn't, it would be a bad idea.

_6575 Hampton Dr Columbus, OH 43213_

_Thank you Josh. I'll be over asap! Please be ok. I don't like seeing you like this._

I smiled a little bit. It's nice to have someone care about me.

_Thanks Debs you're a good friend :)_

_We can be more than friends ;)_

I paused and looked up from my phone. I feel like that should be a warning sign....

Eh probably not. But I've got a good idea.

_Debby can you do somthing for me?_

_Anything for you Joshuah._

_Can you pick up Taco bell on your here?_

What? It's 2am I'm hungry. I want Taco bell.

_lol of course I will ^-^_

_Thanks Debs. I want a chalupa._

_Chalupa got it._

_Thank you so much_

_You're welcome. I would do anything for you :) ♡♡♡_

I'm glad that Debby cares about me.

At least SOMEONE CARES ABOUT ME BLURRYFACE!!!!! 

Suck on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's actually Josh's address. ITS REAL 
> 
> I think...
> 
> Tyler posted it on Twitter back in 2012 so Josh may have moved :/ 
> 
> Anyways you're welcome


	21. This is how my story starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Joshuah I will 'suck on that'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I love Blurryface. His personality is like mine 
> 
> Hopefully that doesn't make u hate me. I'm just really sarcastic like he is XD

_Blurryface P.O.V_

**Yes Joshua I will 'suck on that'.**

**And this is how it starts. This is how my revenge story started. I'm watching him the whole time. I'm gonna watch Debby as she tries to....**

**(We'll get to that soon)**

**No I didn't _cause_ his anxiety. Joshua-poor-Joshua just has that. He is just a nervous anxious person. He is anxious to get some of _this_ again.**

**Technically I did cause it because he _is_ worried about me. I know he is. Every day he thinks about me. He's wondering how I am and if I got caught. He's hoping I didn't get caught even though he had SAID THAT he wanted me to. But i know he didn't mean that. He loves me.**

**He regrets what he said.**

**And Josh I'm fine. Tyler has been taking lead actually. We went to the mall yesterday and he bought a flower shirt from forever 21.**

**Honestly he needs better fashion sense. That was a girl shirt too, like what the fuck.**

**So _ANYWAYS_ we're fine Joshua. I haven't been caught because Tyler has been covering up for me. He's doing a good job to be honest. If they see me, Blurryface then yawns there's a problem. But they won't.**

**Only little innocent bean Tyler Joseph.**

**You see I could tell you this, but I like seeing you suffer from your anxiety. I could tell you everything is OK but I'm not going to. You kinda deserve it. You were an ass to me. I love revenge and this will be it.**

**Then you have Debby.**

_**Oh Debby. Debs from work.** _

**Debs can take care of you. You'll be _fine._**

**Probably.**

**I think.**

**Mmm...**

**Nope.**

**You're screwed.**

**I mean did you not see the texts she sent you?**

_**'we can be more than friends ;)'** _

**You should really take those under consideration...**

**Look I'm not jealous or anything that she's getting all of the dun...**

_**me jealous? *scoffs* never!** _

**I'm sure that she's a fine person..**

**(Nope I'm not sure. I know trust me. YOU'RE SCREWED.)**

**But I'm not jealous ok?**

**I. Am. Not. Jealous.**

**I just care what you think.**

**That's all.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blurryface is right on the Debby thing.......
> 
> But he's full of it.
> 
> Also you know the 'Lane boy' flower shirt? Yeah true story apparently Tyler got that from forever 21 and it IS a girl shirt XD 
> 
> But he likes it and he wears it and he even left a review there.
> 
> Now excuse me as I got to forever 21 to find this shirt ;)


	22. The past should be the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I....don't like talking about my past. Especially things that have happened in the PAST few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what you're expecting. Trust me. You can't prepare for what's about to come.

"I'm room number 303."

"Ok I'll be there in a few."

I got sick of texing so I just called her. Plus I needed someone's voice to hear. It's pretty lonely here. I guess I didn't realize that until afterwards..

I sighed staring at ceiling. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't feel sick anymore.

just like crap and hungry. 

  _bam bam_

"Joshuah I'm here!"

"Come in!"

"Isn't the door locked?"

"No! Just come in!"

I never locked my door. There's nothing in here actually worth stealing. Unless you count my drum set. But according to my neighbors 'no one's gonna want those things'

_Well fuck you neighbors!_

They moved out anyways. Out and away.

 "Joshuah! Are you ok?! You look horrible!"

_I'm normally this pale..._

I sat up as Debby came into the room.

"And why is it so cold in here??"

"I'm hot.."

"Of course you are." She smiles taking the blanket off of me.

"Don't take that off...then I'll be cold." I smiled but then looked down.

"I brought you Taco bell."

I looked up.

"Thank you-can I have it?"

"Yeah," She gives me then he bag I take my food out.

_Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes_

"You're welcome."

"Thunk foo."

"Hmm?" 

I swallow.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Josh." Debby sits next to me. 

"No really. Thank you. I was really hungry."

"Did you not eat dinner?"

"Well...I had oreos and red bull for the past three days and then earlier this morning I was throwing that all up."

Debby makes a face and looks at me.

"What?"

"Nothing nothing..did you get a stomach bug?"

"No...just nervous and anxiety." I looked away.

"Aww nervous about what?"

"Um.."

_Nervous about Blurryface the half demon half human I broke out of jail and that I'm in love with even though I'll never admit it. I loved him first day I saw him, my job if i even get it back if I  ever get another job. I'm on the run and go. They're looking for me. Why did I break him out???? But it was for love, I love Blurryface. I'm not mad at him! I'm sorry I missed him so much! Blurryface I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I'm desperate!!! I'm desperate I want you back!! I miss you, I'm alone. And now-_

"Joshuah!"

I looked at Debby.

"You're crying."

"I'm not crying, you're crying!' I buried my hands in my blanket.

"Joshuah shh shh. It's ok." She put her arms around me cuddling me. "You're ok. I'm here. I'm here."

"I'm sorry. I-it's just.." I paused.

"What? You can tell me anything."

I looked Debby in her eyes. She looked me in mine.

"I lost someone important..I really cared about him. I loved him-I STILL DO! We-we had I fight and I said somethings that I shouldn't have...and I left! I left him alone and he can't be alone! I don't know where is, or if he's ok!!" 

"Its ok Josh..." Debby looks at the floor. "I know how you feel."

"You do?" I looked up tears in my eyes.

"Yeah...a couple of years we had an officer that worked at the jail. Her name was..."

"What was it?"

"I can't say it. I vowed I would never say her name ever again. It hurts too much." Debby closed her eyes tears falling from them.

"Debby...I'm sorry."

"No no its fine. Long story short and inmate killed her. The one in cell 7 Josh. That's why I hate him. His name is Tyler Joseph and he has this thing Blurryface. It's a demon."

I froze. 

"Ok ok.."

"And one day..Blurryface-he got lose and Jen-she went to go help to get back in and well..." Debby paused crying. 

"You're crying."

"I KNOW!!! SHE WAS MY EVERYTHING! BUT SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH THAT TYLER JOSEPH!"

"Wait Debs..." I looked at her grabbing her hands.

"SHE WENT TO GO 'TALK' HIM OUT OF HIS BLURRYFACE AND HE FUCKING KILLED HER!!!" 

My jaw dropped.

_no!!!_

" _I_ TOLD HER TO STOP GOING BACK THERE! BUT NO!  _SHE_ Just thought I was jealous of her and Tyler!"

"Were you?"

Debby pauses and looked down.

" _yes._ BUT I WARNED HER NOT TO GO..I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE SHE WAS OK BECAUSE I KNOW HOW DANGEROUS BLURRYFACE IS!" 

I couldn't say anything. I was  _speechless._

"Joshuah...look earlier..sure I was flirting with you but...I don't really see it happening. But I do care about you. I care to see you."

"I know you do. I care about you too." I hugged Debby comforting her.

"Josh...I have been talking to Brendon. He doesn't want to give you your job back but Mark may cave in."

"Debs you didn't have to-"

"JOSH PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM BLURRYFACE. DON'T GO BACK TO CELL 7." She looks at me with tears. "I wouldn't want to lose you and I'm sure your lover wouldn't either."

Ya but you see about that....

"Debby...I know you care but.."

"But what?" She looks at me.

I bit my lip looking down tears almost coming to my eyes.

"But Blurryface  _is_ my lover."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST!!!
> 
> Her lover was....
> 
> Who's the only female missing from this fanfiction?
> 
> Why does she hate Tyler so much?
> 
> ...
> 
> Cliffhanger >:)


	23. But it's not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to emotional for you?
> 
> Well haha now there's this chapter

"WHAT?!"

"Debby look i know what you went through and I'm sorry-"

"HOW COULD YOU LOVE THAT THING?!

"HE'S NOT A THING! He wants to be loved just like everyone else! Blurry has never has never loved!" 

"Yeah maybe because he kills people's MOST IMPORTANT ONES!!" Debby screamed at me tearing up again.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to! Tyler can't control Blurryface and you guys keeping him in that cell like that doesn't help!'

I know that Blurry would never kill a person intentionally. He never would.

"He's in that cell because he tried to kill Tyler's brother."

I paused. 

"I...I can't deny that.." I looked down.

"Yeah because it's true."

"But Tyler's brother got everything. Tyler was never loved as a kid and especially not Blurry." 

"Josh just stop. I can't."

"I.can't believe that you think that he did it on purpose. If I get my job back I'm going to cell 7."

"Josh please don't..you don't understand." Debby huffed glaring at the wall.

"No  _you_ don't understand. I've actually talked to Blurryface and Tyler! I know how they feel. I know that they are scared!!"

"Josh what about me?! I'm scared too!''

"Of what? Thread nothing you can be scared of. Blurryface is not out to hurt you I  _assure_ you."

"JOSH I'M SCARED THAT I'LL LOSE YOU TOO!!! WHY DO OUR HAVE TO TALK TO HIM WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO TO HIS CELL? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY WITH ME JENNA?!"

I froze standing in front of Debby.

"I ment Joshuah..." She closed her eyes tears falling from them. "No no...!! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I couldn't protect you!" She fell onto the ground crying.

"Debby I'm sorry."

"I couldn't protect her! It's not even Tyler's fault...it's mine. I should've been more protective."

She looked at me.

"Josh..you love this Blurryface..."

"Yes..I do. I promise you he is misunderstood and lonely."

"Sure sure." Debby sighs and gets up

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. Josh I love you and I respect whoever you love.."

"Debby I really am sorry-"

"Don't be sorry. Love whoever you want."

I looked down.

"Just be careful..." She looks at me then closed the door leaving.

"Debby!" 

"Huh?"

"Im sorry." I hugged her. "I'll talk to him about it."

She pulls off of me.

"Joshuah..you don't have to do that. I want your lover to still be here for you."

"No I'm doing it. ___I_  want to be there for _you_."I look at her.

She smiles and little looking at me.

"Josh don't go get mad at him..maybe there's something I don't know. Maybe I don't know the whole story."

I paused. I looked down.

_YOU DON'T KNOW THE WHOLE STORY!!!_

"Yeah..maybe we don't know the whole story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one knows the whole story.
> 
> Ok this may be the last of all of emotional stuff
> 
> Cuz the next chapter is from Blurry's P.O.V


	24. I was wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CLEARLY I WAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was wrong!!!! 
> 
> Everyone was because NO ONE was expecting that plot twist!!! 
> 
> Debby and Jenna?! Who would've predicted that??

_Blurryface P.O.V_

**that doesn't need to be there every single time. I mean you know it's me. I don't know _how_ but you fools do. **

**I was wrong.**

**Clearly I was.**

**I...I thought that Debby was gonna do something else. And I know I'm not alone.**

**Ok so I was wrong. _Very_ wrong. **

**I thought hate Debby liked Josh.**

**Well I wasn't all the way wrong.**

**She _does_ like him.**

**And where am i? Watching him. I saw that whole go down...**

**Yeah I hate Debby...I hate her guts. She hates me for no reason so I hate her.**

**But if there's one thing we can agree on is that Jenna and Tyler was never gonna happen.**

**Honesty you would think that I would love her because she got Jenna away from Tyler and I could have him but no. She blamed me for....**

**....**

**It not my fault...I was just mad! She was taking Tyler from me! We have been together since that night 9 years ago.**

**Almost ten.**

**December will make it ten years.**

**And Tyler hates his birthday.**

**Then she's gonna sweep in and steal Joshuah from me!**

_**or so I thought.** _

**Yeah  I'm admitting it. I was wrong. But only about the Debby thing.**

**Joshuah is still desperate. He still wants me. So she didn't take Josh from me. But it could still happen.**

_**I almost want it to happen so I can be all the way right..!** _

**Uhg.**

**I was wrong about this one thing. I'll never be wrong again. I'm gonna go to Joshuah.  He doesn't know where I am but I know where he is. I know he's desperate.**

**I was wrong.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. It's 1130 at night and I'm listening to TØP on a Playlist XD
> 
> Just drowning my real world problems out with TØP


	25. Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now what? We need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo 
> 
> Wow this almost has 1k hits...I guess I'm gonna end up doing the smut story ^-^

_two weeks later_

I need to find Blurryface. We need to talk, seriously. I don't know the whole story. It hasn't left my mind at all.

With Debby 

With Tyler's brother....

Too many secrets and I really need to fine Blurryface.

Not only because I need answers...

But because I miss him. 

* * *

"So how's your job going Joshuah?"

Ummmmm yeahhhh bout that.

"It's going good mom." I told her over the phone sipping hot chocolate.

_so what it's July I don't care._

"That's good. Have you made any friends?"

"What is the middle school?"

She laughed over the phone.

"Well no but have you?"

"Yes...I have."

"How many?"

_lets see I the job I don't have any more...my friends are Debby and Blurryface. Sure let's go with that._

"I have a friend named Debby and Tyler."

"Ooooo a girl."

"Mom We're just friends."

"Sure Joshuah."

Honestly we were. That and I don't know what I am. I like girls but then again Blurry....

Bi?

Maybe im bisexual?

I never really questioned my sexual interest. I just kinda..went with it. Blurryface is actually my first guy crush..but I've always liked everyone. 

 "Joshuah?"

 "Yes!"

"You still there?"

"Yes mom. I was just...somthing caught my eye."

"Another beautiful girl Prehaps?" She laughes over the phone."

 I looked down.

"Yeah maybe....mom  gonna have to call you back."

"Oh ok. Well have a good day love you."

"Love you too." I hung and leaned against the wall sighing.

I miss Blurryface

I'm not saying I'm desperate...

I'm not. I just really miss him. 

_a shower maybe?_

Yes maybe I need a shower. I always feel better in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh does drum in the shower 
> 
> That why he always feels better


	26. Beat it beat it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING ME?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New CHAPTER 
> 
> Also sorry I haven't posted in a while but here's a sorta long chapter to make up

_Blurryface P.O.V_

**I said that wasn't needed.**

**I flicked my eyes open to find myself in Joshua's apartment living room. I felt steam on my neck and heard water running.**

_**he's in the shower of course.** _

**poor poor Joshua. You can't focus untill you've had a shower now can you?**

**I walked into the bathroom as steam surrounded me. It's been awhile since I've felt water on my skin. It doesn't usually get black off of my hands.**

**I stood on the opposite side of the bathroom observing Josh in the shower though he couldn't see me.**

_"Fuccckkkkkkkkk Blurry I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry...."_

**I watched as Joshua touched himself while moaning my name.**

**In a way, I feel honored.**

**He said my name a couple times in different ways.**

**Also Josh there's no hiding. We all know you do drum in the shower. You don't _sing_ and if you do you sing **

_**'beat it, beat it'** _

**Josh I know. You're exposed, _you're desperate._**

_"Blurryface....please I'm so so sorry..!! Fuck..I just want you. Blurry..I just want you inside of me. I want your big long cock up my ass..."_

**You want me, you want me back on you.**

**Its nice to have someone say my name for once and it's not in fear or in anger.**

**Joshua does a great job describing me.**

* * *

 

**I clenched his towel in my  head leaning against the bathroom wall.**

**Josh sure does take longs showers. I waited for him to get out, then I hear the water turn off.**

"I need to figure out what color to d-HOLY CRAP!"

**"Hello I've been waiting for you."**

"B-B BLURRYFACE HOW THE-"

**"shh shh." I dropped the towel then walked up to him.**

"Blurry...how do you even-how long have you been standing there?"

**"since you were jerking yourself off and moaning my name."**

**Josh's face turned bright red and he looked down.**

**"You've been caught."**

**He blinked not looking up.**

**"I _know_ you want me." I pulled Joshua closer to me. I could feel him tense up as I traced his v line with my finger. I know my baby boy wants this.**

"mmm,"

**"I know you're desperate."**

**He flicked his mocha eyes and looked me in mine.**

"I'm not desperate Blurry."

**"Really?" I pulled off of him. " _Really?!"_ I am NOT taking any bullshit.**

**I grabbed his neck pulling him close.**

**"Joshua I ask you again, are you desperate?"**

"no-I'm not."  **He flinched a little then I tighten my grip.**

**"Josh I hate to do this. Are you desperate?"**

"no-"

**I squeezed his neck harder and his face started to turn red.**

**"JOSHUAH I WILL ASK YOU ONE LAST TIME ARE YOU DESPERATE?!"**

"You're choki-"

**"ARE YOU?!"**

"YES!"

**_yes?_ **

" ~~~~I'm desperate! I want you Blurry-I missed you."

**I looked at Josh's teary eyes then I let his neck go, leaving purple bruises.**

**"That's all I needed."**

"Blurry I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm desperate.  _Very_ desperate. I want you-I want you inside of me. I need you at night.

**"I can tell."**

"Blurry please. I'm sorry."  **Josh looked at me crying.** "I'll do anything, I just want you back. I just wanna fuck you all night and I want you to fuck me until I pass out."

  ** _oo it sounds like someone is a little desperate_**

**"Anything?"**

**He nodded.**

**"Stand up."**

**Josh stood up from when he was _begging_ literally hands and knees.**

**"So you say anything**

"yes! I will do anything to have you-"

**"Shut up."**

**He looked into my eyes. _damn he wants it bad._**

**"since you say anything...go back to your bed room. I'll be there in a _second._**

**Josh nodded then started to walk out of the bathroom.**

**"Joshua?"**

**He turned around.**

"yes?"

**"I'm not mad at you."**

"...you aren't."

**I look at his body, he was literally shaking.**

**"I'm not mad of course. I could never be mad at you." I smiled at him.**

"so does that mean-"

**"you weren't told to speak."**

"Oh sorry-"

**"Don't be sorry-just don't talk. Joshua I'm not mad at you...though," I paused. "Speak, you did say anything?"**

"Yes. I will do anything."

**"Good." I smiled picking up the towel. "Go wait on the bed. Like I said _I'll be there._ "**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then....
> 
> Also over 1k hits?! You guys are great!!! Anyways like I promised that smut story will be coming soon.
> 
> Just for you Deeshow2020 ;3


	27. Count with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I missed you Blurry...but don't you dare tell me that you weren't desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...sorry for not updating in all four of the Evers.
> 
> This chapter is one of my favorites
> 
> Blurry was desperate ;3 
> 
> Also I feel like people don't really like this fanfiction, for some reason :/ but I decided to keep it. :3

I nodded walking back to my room. His very presence, I knew he was there watching me. Not the best feeling in the world. 

I'm glad he's back though. 

That whole thing-no, that wasn't a show. I was- _am_ actually desperate. I do want him to fuck me until I pass out-yes.

I sat on the bed crossing my legs. Blurry had my towel 

_and what is he doing with it-I have no idea_

I was naked throughout that whole thing and here I sit naked on my bed wondering  _what is taking so long_?"

**"Joshua?"**

I looked up and  _Oh my God._

Blurry walked out of the bathroom naked. It was the first time I'd seen him fully naked. Is it bad he I least i though he would be all black...Well not like  _that._

I mean his neck and hands are. That's all I've seen except for that rare time when he wore a short sleeved gray t-shirt. His arms were mostly black too, but it faded mostly once it got up to the elebow. 

But his actual  _body._ He is amazing. I mean Blurry looks good in whatever he wears but looks especially good when he's not wearing  _anything._

**"Joshua stop narrating and turn around."**

I looked at Blurry who was standing closer to me.

**"come on just turn around."**

I nodded turning around but then Blurry stopped me.

**"lay on your belly-I'm gonna do somthing."**

I did as he said though...

Whyd he change his mind so many times??

**"also I bet you've been wondering why I had your towel."**

"Oh yes. I have actually."

**"look Joshua I love you."**

"I love you too Blurryface." I looked at him from behind.

**"don't look at me."**

"sorry.''

 **"don't be sorry just don't look at me. I want what's best for you because I love you."** I could hear Blurry sigh.

"I love you."

**"count with me."**

what?

_smack!!_

_"_ Ow!!"

**"saying that will only earn you more. Now count with me."**

_smack!!_

"one"

  _smack!!_

"two"

_smack!!_

"three-"

_smack!!_

"Fou-" That one kinda hurt.

_smack!!_

"Five."

**"Hmm Joshua...you've been a bad boy."**

_me bad?!_

**"yes you-bad. How many do you think you deserve?"** Blurry looked at me holding the towel.

"Ten " I looked at the wall in front of me, my ass  _stinging._ Only five more.

**"Fifteen."**

"WHAT?!"

**"I think fifteen will do just fine. Now let's count."**

I bit my lip but I knew that there was no getting out of this. I nodded then they came.

_smack!!_

"Six."

**"from one."**

My eyes grew wide, that's way more than fifteen but once again I nodded. They  _did_ feel really good but it was the stinging afterwards that got to me.

* * *

_Fifteen smacks later_

"fifteen."

**"You're done sit up."**

I sat up hissing from the pain. I'm really sure that my ass was redder than my mouth after earing cherry fun dip.

(No seriously have you dun that? It turns your mouth SO red)

 **"you were a Good boy during these."** Blurry sat down looking at me.

"I was?"

**"yes, very obedient but before that bad. _very bad._ "**

"I'm sorry."

 **"Joshua I can't stay mad at you."** He pauses looking down.

"I'm glad you're back." I smiled grabbing his hand, our fingers interlocking.

 **"i...I missed you Josh. I did. I'm sorry."** He looked down.

_Blurry apologizing?!_

"wow..Um it's ok. I deserved to get my ass beat."

He smirks a little bit but then looks at me.

**"I got you fired."**

I paused look at him.

 **"you lost your job because of** _**me.** _ **"**

"Blurryface..I let you free because of love-it love you."

He looked at me and for the first time with tears in his eyes.

**"Joshua...it's just I feel so much more _safer_ with you. You're the first one who actually took the time understand me."**

 "Blurry I love you. Of course I would." I paused.

 **"but..they're looking for me. What if they find me and put me back in that horrible cell?!"** He buried his hands in his face crying.

"Blurry they're  _not_ gonna find you." 

He looks at me.

"I'm gonna protect you. You don't deserve to be there."

**"Yes I do-I'm a horrible person"**

 "Blurryface!" I grabbed his chin and turned it towards me. "You are not horrible. You are amazing. You are smart, you make my day-no better yet my life "

**"but..."**

"No buts, Blurryface you are amazing and I love you." I pulled his chin towards mine and kissed him.

**"-Joshua"**

I continued to and I wrapped my arms around him.

**"mmm..."**

I slid my hands down his (still naked) body going to his waist.

**"Mmm...Joshua,"**

"Blurry I know  _I_ was desperate but don't you dare tell me that you haven't missed this."

He pulls off of me looking into my eyes.

**"Joshua I've missed that. I cannot lie that felt good."**

"I knew it." I smiled then pulled him into another kiss.

He wrapped his arms around my (naked) body as I felt his tounge start to enter my mouth.

**"Joshua I've missed you."**

I laid back onto the bed as Blurry climbed on top of me. He wrapped his legs around my midsection as I closed my eyes enjoying this.

"Fuccckkkkkkkkk Blurry I forgot how much i-"

**"shh."**

I opened my eyes to find Blurry in my face-red eyes staring at me, grinning.

"Blurry you beautiful person." I licked his nose slightly closing my eyes.

Blurry leaned on me and started to grind-earning a moan from me.

**"you like this don't you?"**

"Yesssssssss.."

 **"good** **I like riding my baby boy."**

"I thought I was daddy." I opened my eyes and slit.

 **"Oh yeah."** He stopped looking up and down my body.

"And just to think that this-" I sat up. "It's all yours."

 **"I'd like that."** Blurry wrapped his legs around me and came up.  **"I missed you."**

"I missed you too. I missed you a lot."

**"Joshua there's no way I can express how much I missed you..."**

I raised an eyebrow smiling as Blurry ran his hands up and down my body.

" _No_ way?"

 **"Well..."** He looked at me.  **"there's on way and I think you'll like it."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm smut. I like it. I'll try to keep updating. It gets good REAL good.


	28. hey fam.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've needed to get this off of my chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this isn't a new chapter but I needed to say this

Ok I don't even know how this story has 1.2k hits cuz it's trash but I guess you like so that's good..

So fam as you may or may not already know I really hate this story. 

**I HATE IT MYSELF**

BUT I know you guys like it which is why I haven't deleted this fic. You guys really seem to like it which is good.

But i hate this fic. I mean it was going well but the plot of it is just weird.....the plot kinda went all over the place and I find it weird. There's really no plot to this story now. It actually wasn't on going to be a Blurryface/Josh relationship but 

PLOT TWIST 

Its is. Also the plot twist is kinda bad too..

I'm not good at expressing myself..  

So long story short I don't really like this fic. The plot is weird and I was thinking about orphaning it..

BUT I WON'T 

Not untill I get your opinion fam........

I have a lot of stories that I want to delete/orphan but I havent so they're stuck with me....

All of my trash fics are gonna go to hell with me....

* * *

Fam I've also been really depressed lately. Like last night I was thinking about finding that blade a cutting myself a lot....

Because I haven't and I really want to and it's the only way I can feel better really

This past week I was  **seriously** considering suicide...but the only way I could possibly kill myself is by hanging myself, but there's no high places...

I could slit my neck but I can't find a blade...

I could drink bleach but I think that would be a slow  _painful_ death.

Why am I talking to you guys about my suicide plans?

Anyways....I might take a break from write on this story or maybe fanfiction all together.

Writing fanfiction has gotten me into a lot of shit this past week..... (SHIT AT SCHOOL) I fucked up at school with some fanfiction...

*message me on Pintrist @DJ Spøøkier Jim If really want to know*

So fam I'm taking a break for now....

Sorry

 

 


	30. Look who's BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No this isn't a Blurryface chapter, though it soumds like it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow fam I love you guys so much! I didn't expect to get so many lovely comments! You guys are the best

Nope, no Blurryface just me fam.

Tho I ship myself with Blurryface and I'm typing this while wearing my Blurryface album cover band t-shirt......

And I'm slightly demonic like him...

 

ANYWAYS 

Fam I feel a lot better than last week. 

I'll be off of hiatus (and if you don't know what that means it means I'LL BE BACK WRITING FANFICTION!)

Your lovely comments helped me get better :3 also my supporting fam here on archive and pintrist ^-^

My day (today being 3/3/17) Was pretty good overall. School was fine, life was surprisingly fine and now here all is fine.

Now my WEEK...

MY WEEK WAS (PHYSICALLY) SHORT BUT (MENTALLY) LONG

YA SEE I DID SOMETHING.......THAT I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE BUT I DID IT ANYWAYS.....

I'm not saying 

Certain people  (and by certain I mean like only one person. QUIET LITERALLY ONE PERSON)

But I'm better off...for now

* * *

Ok so as far as fanfiction I'm not updating this one.

I will reiterate (that means repeate)

**I AM NOT UPDATING THIS FANFICTION**

I'm still a little stressed about this one and what to do, but my other one(s) I will be.

Like today I'm gonna update my fanfiction 'Band Hall'

Its quite good and has a lot of hits, you should check it out of you haven't already ;)

 But this fanfiction will get updates soon enough, one i get more ideas and such...

* * *

Ok...so that about wraps it up

*i don't know what that was XD*

But seriously thank you for the kind words. You don't understand how much I appreciate these comments and you supporting me and stuff. Thanks to you guys I feel a lot better and now you'll enjoy more trash fanfiction.

THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! 

*bows*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also those of you who think that my mood swings are too...swingy 
> 
> (Like how am I happy them thirty minutes later I'm super depressed) 
> 
> Well (I think) it's somthing called bipolar depression where you have mood swings except they're more often and more extreme.
> 
> I am not your normal moody teenager. When I get depressed I can get EXTREMELY suicidal to the point where it's life threatening........
> 
> I actually should be seeing someone for these problems but since I don't have consoling for the suicidal thoughts and actions........
> 
> I just have my music and you guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> So kinda inspired by Heathens *shrugs*
> 
> CO-correction offer
> 
> SC-solitary confinement
> 
> And if you don't know what those are then look it up. It's not bad I promise


End file.
